conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Yarphei
I want to discuss with the whole community some "issues" with Detectivekenny's nation, the Grand Yarphese Republic. #Yarphei has acquired 5 settlement worldwide, called "Yarphese Free Cities" (Yalta, Wrocław, Arequipa, Kamchatka and Quepos). What's the point of these cities? Also, I really find "weird" the way Yarphei got these places. #The OIS Buffer Zone: How could an army of a million occupy a territory this size, and without international reaction? This is just non-sense. #Belgio-Yarphei: I just don't agree with this. It's comprehensible that likeness for the Yarphese government spear throughout the country, but reaching the point of forming a federation? I don't think so. Don't take it personally, DK. You are a great developing linguist and you are really intelligent, but it's my duty as Admin to care for the good of the Community. Also, I won't take any resolutions personally, as ConWorld (as I like to see it) works like a Federation. The Sysops are the Federal Government, but its states (FW and NRW) govern mostly by themselves, so any measure are up to United Planets. I want to hear opinions from EVERYONE to put an end to this situation, and have everyone happy with their respective worlds.Sir Spart Sparklbox 03:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Central Yarphei will remain untouched with the resoultion of this situation. This will only affect the three problems stated above. Sir Spart Sparklbox #No Opinion. #The OIS has forty million troops at its disposal. International reaction is up to all of you. #No Opinion. So Declares Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 03:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Addendum: What does this have to do with the good of the community? It only involves Future World and should be settled at that level without you invoking "federal" powers and the like. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 03:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, my statment above was ambiguous, I meant that this document regards FW and the community involved in it. I'm acting as a mere observer, but I wanted to expose the case to the members of the Future World. Sir Spart Sparklbox 04:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Like I believe in, sometimes the Federal government has to hand the states their asses because they are too stupid to deal with a situation on their own. I love Feds. As for the situation: *1) I wanna know what these free cities are as well. They have no use wha-so-ever and all they do is disrupt the formation of new nations because DK has a million little chunks of land all around the globe. Example: Central America has joined FW but guess what. DK has one of his useless little cities in Central American territory. The reasoning for aquiring the city?.... fishing rights off the coast of Saigon... which is like.... so useless. All of these cities have been aquired for no reason for strange reasons. If Central America wants to possess Quepos, it's yours Spart. *2) Again, realism at its worst. Somehow OIS has invaded the most violent nation on Earth without total retaliation. IRL, Russia would be pwning every one of those invaders with the same brutal force it used against Georgia in 2008. *3) Still not sure how a free democratic nation just decides one day to give up everything and merge with one of the worst nations on Earth. On top of that... no rioting from the citizens who have now lost all their rights. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I think Belgium is still a free nation but it is federated with Yarphei or something. I might be wrong. And I think it's because a party that supports Yarphei got into power, and so on. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I would really prefer to keep all of this in character, and taking all of this out of character will destroy the current storyline of Future World. Just like I don't support "disconnecting" old nations, if they existed, they exist. But anyway: *1) He should create articles on how he got the cities, then it will be fine. *2) He has to create an article on that, then it will be fine. *3) And, he should create an article on how exactly Belgium got to join Yarphei. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 1) Free cities are basically ways to access different parts of the world. Furthermore, Yarphei sorta wants to have a chance to have a colonising spree, but it's just whimsical. I'll go ahead and add stuff about the cities. I've been to Quepos and it's actually quite a big tourist deal, lol. Ziplining, food, great beaches, and a really diverse national park. I was lucky enough to see a sloth too lol. But aside from giving my vacation diary, I may decide something different for the cities depending on how the war ends, but I'll definitely keep Arequipa. 2) I already created an article. There will be international reaction. I don't really care much to keep much of it (except Manchuria to China, Buryatia and Tuva to Mongolia, Sakhalin to EAF) as it was mostly meant to be a good starter for the war. Naturally, in a war, there is assymetry, and everything is unstable until it restablizes at the end of the war. Look at the animated map of the Korean War on Wikipedia lol. 3) Like I said, it is a federation, so Belgium is not under dictatorship and Yarphei is not democratic (except in certain cases and on the provincial level). I guess I'll go ahead and create an article when I have time. However, you notice how little paperwork (e-work?) I did with this because it was basically just a war thing, and of course later, I'll end up giving most of not all to FGC. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC)